


Кроме привычных слов

by meimeng



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimeng/pseuds/meimeng
Summary: Минхек любит делать поспешные выводы.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho & Lee Minhyuk
Kudos: 1





	1. Просто так

Если долго смотреть на Вонхо, то можно случайно заметить, как остатки твоей гетеросексуальности стремительно улетают куда-то очень далеко и надолго — или вообще навсегда — и британские ученые даже не стремятся доказывать это, ибо риск слишком велик. Но Минхеку, если честно, и не нужны никакие доказательства, потому что он смотрит, осознает, уже рефлекторно ставит очередной лайк, а потом смотрит еще раз, чтоб уже наверняка (внимание, все трюки выполнены профессионалом, не пытайтесь повторить дома).

Этот чертов @Wonho — странно, что без приписок в духе «секси-шмекси-уведу твою-телку»— появляется на горизонте слишком резко и неожиданно. Минхек думает, что вселенная должна как-то предупреждать о подобной опасности хотя бы за пару лет до, но вселенной насрать на Минхека и его желания, поэтому Вонхо просто случается, и в первые же дни наблюдений Минхек делает о нем следующие выводы:  
1) Он, кажется, совсем не мерзнет.  
2) Его зачали греческие боги.  
3) Он реально уведет твою телку (и парня тоже).  
4) Его фотографии должны быть запрещены законом.

Спустя еще неделю путем сравнения количества незаконных и приемлемых фото Минхек может даже прикинуть список планов Вонхо на каждый день:  
1) Поесть.  
2) Раздеться.  
3) Поесть раздетым (в перспективе). 

И все это, конечно, очень интересно и здорово, но Ли Минхек, который постит кошек, детишек и мемоподобные селфи, совершенно точно уверен в их с Вонхо абсолютной несовместимости, а потому ни на что не рассчитывает и даже не думает — просто зачем-то иногда смотрит. И сохраняет все на телефон тоже просто, без задней мысли.

Минхек обычный студент, который очень занят все семь дней в неделю, и, если хоть кто-нибудь в его присутствии еще раз скажет, что в школе сложнее, он выкинет этого человека в окно, потому что у Минхека, помимо пар, две подработки, четыре часа на сон, пустой холодильник, растворимая лапша на завтрак, обед и ужин, а вкусный кофе из старбакса — это вообще роскошь, вы что, только по праздникам. Зато съехал от родителей, вот это да, аплодисменты. 

В общем, жизнь — тяжелая штука, но Минхек каким-то образом (почти) все успевает и даже находит время на волонтерство (и на Вонхо, конечно, тоже, но это большой секрет). В нынешнем обществе очень нечасто встретишь людей, которые могут помочь просто так, но Минхек вообще все всегда делает просто так, поэтому ему не привыкать. И сейчас он открывает большую скрипящую дверь, чтобы сделать очередное доброе дело, за которое ему заплатят разве что искренней улыбкой, но никак не деньгами.

В этом месте Минхек впервые — раньше он приходил только в приюты для животных, и даже это для него было сложно. А вдыхать тоску и безысходность в стенах детского дома — совсем уж непосильная задача, но Минхек уже здесь, и отступать поздно, даже если очень хочется. У него в рюкзаке старенькие книжки со сказками, а в голове лишь давно зазубренные правила поведения, но даже они машут ручкой на прощание в ту самую секунду, когда где-то совсем рядом раздается громкий, заливистый смех, и это совершенно точно не детский голос. 

Минхек беззвучно открывает очередную дверь из списка тех, которые трогать лучше не стоит, и моментально впадает в ступор, потому что этот проклятый выходец из порно студии, который одним своим фото может довести до инфаркта, сидит на полу и улыбается слишком солнечно, слишком искренне, слишком ярко. Минхек протирает глаза, но Вонхо отказывается исчезать, а значит, все по-настоящему. 

Он одет, бодр и весел — не налюбуешься, и Минхека, кажется, все устраивает, но он знает, что дети очень быстро учатся у взрослых и хорошему, и плохому. Возле Вонхо три девочки и пять мальчиков, то есть пять маленьких латентных Вонхо, которые в будущем породят еще большее количество новых Вонхо, а те сделают то же самое, и так будет продолжаться вечно. Даже одного Вонхо вынести сложно, а целая армия ему подобных — это вообще апокалипсис. Минхек начинает продумывать план спасения и мысленно уже строит бункер в какой-нибудь забытой Богом деревушке, но его резко возвращает в реальность чужой голос:

— Здравствуйте, — Вонхо встает и приветливо улыбается, а Минхек в панике оглядывается, надеясь, что обращаются к кому-то другому, — я вас раньше не видел, вы здесь работаете?

— Нет, я волонтер, — наконец сделав глубокий вдох, отвечает Минхек, но все еще не может поверить в открывшуюся перед ним картину, хотя Вонхо поразительно хорошо вписывается в это место, будто визиты сюда — неотъемлемая часть его повседневной жизни. — Здравствуйте.

— Шин Хосок, — представляется он и улыбается шире — хотя куда еще-то, Боже, остановите этого парня — и Минхек уже собирается назвать свое имя, но его отвлекают тихие детские всхлипы, на которые Вонхо реагирует моментально. 

— Что случилось? — он почти сразу подлетает к плачущей девочке и садится напротив, пока та утыкается носом в книжку с картинками. — Тебя кто-то обидел?

— Они прогоняют утенка, потому что он некрасивый, — тихо проговаривает она, отложив «Гадкого утенка» в сторону, и вытирает своими крошечными ладошками слезы.

— В конце он станет прекрасным лебедем, и у него будет все хорошо, — вмешивается Минхек, садясь рядом, и девчушка поднимает на него заплаканные глаза.

— Он вырастет таким же красивым, как Хосок-оппа? — она все еще неотрывно смотрит, а Минхек закрывает лицо ладонью, и в этом жесте, наверное, слишком отчетливо читается что-то из серии: «Чему ты здесь учишь бедных детей?» 

Теперь Минхек почти уверен, что его опасения вполне обоснованы, но сам Хосок лишь усмехается и гладит девочку по голове, утверждая, что утенок станет даже красивее. Минхек думает, что это неправда, но детям лучше не знать, потому что они еще не открыли для себя инстаграм и имеют право жить счастливо.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает он и открывает свой рюкзак.

— Сумин, — отвечает девочка уже без слез, и Минхек, тоже представившись, предлагает почитать «Алису в стране чудес», в ответ на что получает согласный кивок.

Минхек читает выразительно, неторопливо и настолько завораживающе, что вскоре вокруг него собираются остальные дети и Вонхо, разумеется, тоже. Минхек любит детей и теперь ему настолько комфортно, что с лица никак не сходит улыбка, и даже пристальный взгляд Вонхо ни капли не смущает. 

Когда книга заканчивается, почти все слушатели уже спят, а часы на стене показывают без четверти три, что означает приближение смены Минхека в кафе. Он прощается, обещает вернуться и выходит за дверь. Хосок зачем-то делает то же самое, но Минхек упорно притворяется, что не замечает, и вообще он очень занятой человек, ему некогда, а его еще и преследует это живое оружие массового поражения, так что покажите, пожалуйста, где здесь ближайшее окно.

— Ты не хочешь немного притормозить? — спрашивает Хосок и пристраивается справа, а Минхек тем временем пытается вспомнить, когда это они перешли на «ты».

— Я могу опоздать на работу, — отвечает он уже на улице, на ходу застегивая пальто, и смотрит на Вонхо, который идет в толстовке, хотя на дворе октябрь и пора бы одеваться теплее. — Ты бы еще в футболке вышел, честное слово.

— Сегодня тепло, ничего страшного, — уверяет Хосок и после короткой паузы добавляет: — Может, выпьем кофе?

— Я опоздаю.

— Это не займет много времени.

— Я безденежный студент.

— Я заплачу.

— Я закажу что-нибудь очень дорогое.

— Хорошо, — никак не унимается Вонхо, и Минхек в итоге, посмотрев на экран телефона, решает, что успеет вовремя, если потом поедет на метро, а не пойдет пешком.

— Хорошо, — эхом отзывается он, и Хосок довольно улыбается во все свои тридцать два зуба.

Минхек тоже улыбается, при этом зарываясь лицом в свой вязаный шарф, чтобы никто здесь не надумал себе ничего лишнего.

Маленькая пустая кофейня встречает светом настенных ламп, какой-то песней The Beatles и, конечно же, ярким ароматом кофе. Хосок выбирает столик у окна, и Минхек, в общем-то, не против, поэтому быстро раздевается и садится, подперев щеку ладонью. В меню его на данный момент привлекает только латте с ванильным сиропом, и Вонхо улыбается, вспоминая об угрозе попросить что-нибудь дорогое, а сам заказывает себе американо и начинает разговор:

— Кем работаешь?

— Официантом в кафе. А еще на прошлой неделе устроился продавцом-консультантом в магазине одежды.

— Зачем так себя нагружать? Ты же студент, да?

— Второй курс, — Минхек устремляет свой взгляд в окно и вздыхает, — отдых — это, конечно, очень хорошо, но за квартиру платить надо и есть иногда тоже. А еще у меня кошка.

— А родителям ее отдать нельзя?

— У мамы аллергия.

— Понятно, — отвечает Хосок и делает глоток только-только купленного кофе, — Я тоже планирую жить отдельно от родителей, но по карману пока ничего не могу найти.

— Можно же снять комнату, — советует Минхек и пробует свой латте, согревая руки прикосновениями к горячему бумажному стаканчику.

— Снимал раньше, но с соседями ни разу не повезло, так что больше не рискую. Да и вообще мне нужно много личного пространства.

— Сними квартиру с кем-то из друзей.

— Не вариант — они уже с девушками живут.

— Прям все?

— Прям все, — подтверждает Хосок и театрально вздыхает, мол, он, такой идеальный и безупречный, всеми брошен и покинут.

— А у тебя, значит, нет девушки… — Минхек опускает голову и отчего-то по-дурацки улыбается, оглаживая тонкими пальцами все тот же стаканчик.

Что удивительно, он совсем не чувствует неловкости, вопреки своим опасениям, и говорит как-то слишком легко и спокойно, будто такие вот посиделки в порядке вещей. Хосок уютный, мягкий и теплый, как любимый вязаный свитер, а еще до жути простой, несмотря на то что он, кажется, любит лишний раз собой восхититься.

Хосок смеется из-за какой-то ерунды. Хосок меняет темы разговора со скоростью света. Хосок забывает о своем кофе. Хосок рассказывает о маме, работающей в том детском доме. Хосок просит звать его хеном. Хосок смотрит с самой чистой и светлой улыбкой, на какую только способен. Хосок нравится Минхеку ничуть не меньше, чем Вонхо, и Минхек решает, что может остаться еще на десять минут, и потом разориться на такси.

— Ты не опаздываешь? — внезапно опомнившись, спрашивает Хосок и допивает остывший кофе.

— Вообще-то я сказал об этом еще полчаса назад, но тебя это не остановило, — Минхек усмехается совершенно беззлобно и утыкается взглядом в свой опустевший стаканчик, вдыхая аромат кофе полной грудью и разыскивая в себе силы на то, чтобы уйти отсюда.

Хосок молча смотрит и думает, что не иметь свободного времени даже по воскресеньям — это вообще незаконно и Минхек, должно быть, очень устал. Конечно же, он тактично делает вид, что не заметил ни мешков под глазами, ни тяжелых вздохов, а лишь встает и произносит тихое: «Я понесу твой рюкзак». Минхек пытается возразить, потому что там всего три книжки и он может все сделать сам, но Хосок не слушает и закидывает рюкзак себе на плечо.

В окне такси пролетают дома и здания, а из запылившейся магнитолы доносится что-то попсовое и уже давно всеми забытое, но Хосоку нравится, потому что музыка не имеет срока годности. Хорошая песня останется хорошей, сколько бы времени ни прошло, и Хосок изо всех сил убеждает себя, что не хочет выходить наружу только из-за нее.

Минхек исчезает за дверью в кафе, как только расплачивается с таксистом, и не оставляет ни каких-либо гарантий следующей встречи, ни номера телефона — конечно, с чего бы это — а Хосок, который еще несколько минут назад утверждал, что ему тоже нужно в эту сторону, идет в обратном направлении и ни о чем не жалеет.

Минхек ненавидит свою работу, придирчивого начальника и капризных клиентов, но может только терпеть и ждать момента, когда усталость и недосып станут уважительной причиной, чтобы разбить кому-нибудь лицо. Конечно же, этого никогда не случится, но надежда умирает последней, и Минхек все еще верит в чудеса, а потому берет себя в руки и работает, работает, работает, пока его не отпускают домой.

Утром он выглядит, как после недельного запоя и чувствует себя, в общем-то, точно так же, потому что полноценный сон — это уже давно что-то из области фантастики, и по этой причине Минхек, совершенно разбитый и выжатый, бессовестно отключает будильник и просыпает первую пару, но ко второй все-таки приходит.

Он не то чтобы горит желанием получать знания — просто сидит в аудитории и мечтает, чтобы все это скорее закончилось, но потом вспоминает о смене в магазине, и уже хочет просто взять и выйти отсюда. Желательно, через окно на третьем этаже. Но ему надо кормить кошку, потому что больше это доверить некому.

К вечеру Минхек чувствует себя гораздо лучше, что удивительно, и даже подумывает завтра зайти к детям, ибо нельзя давать им пустых обещаний — это один из первых пунктов в немаленьком списке правил, нарушать которые никак нельзя. Но вселенной снова насрать на Минхека, поэтому все его планы вдруг отменяются из-за одного короткого звонка:

— Хен, можешь подменить меня завтра? Это вопрос жизни и смерти, пожалуйста, — звучит на том конце провода умоляющий голос Чжухона, и Минхек, конечно же, почти сразу сдается просто потому, что сопротивляться этому человеку невозможно даже по телефону.

— Опять свидание? — Минхек говорит с улыбкой и в тот же миг соглашается, а Чжухон благодарит и радуется настолько искренне, что вся Корея, кажется, видит этот яркий луч счастья и признательности, бьющий откуда-то из Сеула.

Минхек, если честно, даже завидует, потому что Чжухон рассказывает о своей возлюбленной слишком воодушевленно и без перерывов на лишний вдох. Она волнуется при каждой встрече, постоянно рвется заплатить за двоих, боится ходить по подвесному мосту и на полном серьезе предлагает посмотреть на дельфинов или залезть на скалу посреди ночи, потому что тратить все время на еду очень скучно. И, конечно же, Минхек бы ни за что не простил себе, если бы по его вине эти двое не встретились, как запланировали. А Чжухон все понимает и нагло пользуется этим, но ему можно — это же Чжухон.

Минхек осознает всю поспешность и ошибочность своего решения только вечером следующего дня, когда провожает Чжухона взглядом и идет принимать новый заказ. Работать в две смены — это самый настоящий ад, и давайте не будем забывать о раннем подъеме и парах длиною в вечность, что были пережиты всего лишь за двадцать минут до. Но Минхек не жалуется, потому что еще в год поступления захотел самостоятельной жизни и перестал просить деньги у семьи.

Когда этот день все же кончается, Минхек еле-еле добирается до дома, кормит кошку и падает на кровать прямо в одежде, потому что одеяло слишком мягкое и Минхеку слишком на все плевать.

Утро начинается непозволительно рано, и ему совершенно точно не хочется подниматься на ноги. Он вспоминает вчерашний день, предвкушает сегодняшний и думает, что вторая подработка все-таки была лишней, но жить на что-то надо, поэтому жаловаться особо некогда. Минхек умывается, чистит зубы и кладет в маленькую чашку две ложки растворимого кофе с горкой, потому что больше энергию брать негде.

Он перестает следить за течением дней, погодой и окружающим миром в целом. У него остается лишь две потребности: бесконечно пить кофе и заходить в инстаграм в перерывах между учебой и работой. Где-то спустя неделю — по ощущениям, а не по факту — Минхек вдруг вспоминает о своем обещании и после пар плетется к той самой скрипящей двери, открывать которую когда-то очень боялся. 

Он улыбается настолько тепло и искренне, насколько может, и ему действительно верят, а значит, все не так плохо. Минхек много говорит, громко смеется наравне с ребятней и учит их складывать журавликов из бумаги. «Японцы верят, что если сделать тысячу журавликов, то любое желание исполнится», — рассказывает он и показывает, как надо. Это все сказки, и вообще здесь, мягко говоря, не Япония, но какое это имеет значение, если и дети увлечены, а Минхеку понемногу становится легче? 

И все идет просто прекрасно, даже слишком, пока на горизонте не появляется Шин Хосок. Снова слишком резко и неожиданно, потому что треклятая вселенная, кажется, из принципа отказывается подавать сигналы, хотя существует куча способов: звук сирены, гром, внезапно распахнувшееся окно и еще много-много всего. Минхек сам не понимает, чего боится и почему его руки мелко подрагивают, но факт остается фактом — ему просто до одури страшно. И не то чтобы Хосок выглядит хмурым и раздраженным, нет, он улыбается вроде бы вполне по-обычному, но что-то совершенно точно не так, и это чувство не покидает Минхека, даже когда массивная дверь со скрипом закрывается за его спиной.

— Ты плохо выглядишь, — подмечает Хосок и, наверное, ждет хотя бы незначительной реакции, но Минхек лишь нервно сглатывает и движется в сторону метро.

— Где ты пропадал? Дети ждали тебя, — снова начинает Хосок после недолгой паузы, а Минхек замедляет шаг перед пешеходным переходом.

— Работал.

— Ты снова в кафе?

— В магазин.

— Нам по пути.

— Ты даже не знаешь, где это.

— Нам по пути, — настаивает Хосок, и Минхеку почему-то очень хочется улыбнуться.

В переполненном вагоне метро тесно, жарко и даже дышать в тягость. Хосок стоит уверенно и не испытывает особых затруднений, а вот измученного Минхека пошатывает, как после попойки, и, возможно, проблема не только в усталости. Но Хосок, внимательный и тактичный, не собирается комментировать ситуацию, а лишь придерживает бедолагу за рюкзак на спине, потому что за плечо — он отчего-то абсолютно уверен — никак нельзя.

В небольшом и скромном магазине на окраине Сеула тепло, уютно и слишком пусто — во второй половине дня, да еще и посреди недели в подобных местах мало кто бывает, так что Минхек уходит разгребать остатки привезенного вчера товара, иначе начальник его убьет. А Хосок в это время рассматривает все подряд с такой тщательностью, будто гардероб — одна из важнейших вещей в его жизни. В итоге после детального исследования чуть ли не каждого предмета одежды и обуви он решает остановиться на рубашках и их, конечно, перебирает не менее долго, а Минхек и не думает следить — просто иногда удачно проходит мимо, а затем возвращается к работе.

Когда Хосок наконец-то несет в примерочную белую рубашку с глубоким вырезом, Минхек заканчивает с товаром и даже успевает продать кожаный пиджак и пару ботинок какой-то женщине, а затем оставляет кассу и несется в другой конец магазина, наверное, со сверхзвуковой скоростью, лишь бы успеть. 

Как только рабочий день подходит к концу, Минхек закрывает дверь взмокшими ладонями, а Хосок в пакете с рубашкой внезапно обнаруживает теплый вязаный шарф с оленями и не может сдержать улыбку (даже не собирается, если честно).

— Минхек-а... — зачем-то еле слышно проговаривает он и подходит слишком близко, а сам Минхек пытается сделать вид, что все в порядке. Но нет, ничего не в порядке, ведь Шин, мать его, Хосок находится совсем рядом и тянется ладонью к широкому рукаву пальто — конечно же, не своему — а Минхеку снова становится неописуемо страшно, потому что Хосок с этим сладким шепотом и теплыми пальцами, которые неторопливо обхватывают тонкое запястье, действительно очень опасен.

Путь до квартиры Минхека занимает от силы минут двадцать, и за это время Хосок не произносит ни слова, а Минхек, кажется, и вовсе не дышит, потому что чужая рука все еще отказывается исчезать с запястья. Тишина прерывается только в подъезде, уже у нужной двери, и Хосок вместо прощаний лишь неожиданно просит:

— Пожалуйста, увольняйся хотя бы из кафе. 

— Мне нужно на что-то жить. 

— Ты можешь найти соседа и поделить квартплату пополам. 

— А ты можешь прямо сейчас пойти домой — уже поздно. 

— Это мои слова, я же старше. 

— А я дома. 

— А я тоже, — с самым серьезным лицом на планете заявляет Хосок, и Минхек, в общем-то, считает шутку очень смешной, а следующим утром находит Хосока на лестничной клетке с дорожной сумкой на плече и новым шарфом на шее. 

Апокалипсис и бункер в деревне больше не кажутся бредом, и Минхек всерьез об этом задумывается, пока пишет заявление об увольнении по собственному желанию. И это уже, наверное, не просто так.


	2. О прикосновениях

Когда Хосок нежданно врывается в тихую и размеренную повседневность Минхека, то забывает учесть две очень важные детали:  
1) квартира однокомнатная;  
2) кровать тоже всего одна.  
А Минхек даже не успевает ничего осознать и искренне недоумевает, когда хозяйка хлопает его по плечу и говорит, что они все делают правильно. Смысл сказанного до него доходит лишь в тот момент, когда стоящий рядом Хосок вдруг заливается краской и сбегает на кухню, и, кажется, доказывать что-то становится поздно.

Хосок, помимо учебы, подрабатывает в книжном. Его смена заканчивается раньше, так что он почти всегда ждет и встречает Минхека, и это, несомненно, большой плюс. А еще Хосок никогда не переходит границы дозволенного. Он спит под отдельным одеялом, отвернувшись к стене, не бросается двусмысленными намеками и не рискует лишний раз прикасаться без веской на то причины. Хосок гораздо более понимающий, чем может показаться на первый взгляд, и это радует.

Не то чтобы Минхеку чужое присутствие в его обители приносит ощутимые неудобства, но это же Хосок. К нему надо привыкнуть, как и к его отношениям с одеждой, конечно. Однако это уже совсем другой уровень, и к такому Минхек совершенно точно не готовился, не готовится и не будет ─ все равно бесполезно ─ так что остается смириться и жить дальше (или хотя бы просто пытаться дышать).

Хосок внимательный и мягкий. Он знает расписание Минхека наизусть и в особенно тяжелые для него дни встает пораньше, чтобы приготовить завтрак и сделать кофе, а еще он носит подаренный шарф даже дома, потому что как-то обмолвился, что не снимет его вообще. Минхек тогда лишь посмеялся, а ночью Хосок полез в постель с шарфом на шее (или немного о том, как Минхек окончательно осознает, что в большинстве случаев шутки Хосока это не шутки).

Хосок открывает для себя Минхека неспешно и с неподдельным интересом. Он бережет каждую крупицу полученной информации, словно самое дорогое сокровище, и улыбается, как обычно, слишком ярко. Минхек сильный, стойкий и никогда не жалуется, но Хосок понемногу учится понимать без слов, и иногда у него получается прочитать в каком-то вздохе/взгляде/жесте отчетливое: «Я так устал». И это один из тех случаев, когда прикосновения разрешены.

Если Минхек после работы с минуту сонно смотрит в тарелку, подпирая щеку ладонью, Хосок почти бесшумно придвигает свой стул поближе, выводит теплыми пальцами какие-то причудливые узоры на чужой руке, повторяет еле заметные контуры вен, невесомо оглаживает запястье, а Минхек почему-то каждый раз облегченно выдыхает и тут же принимается за еду.

Если Минхек по возвращении валится на кровать, даже не переодевшись, Хосок тихо присаживается рядом и запускает пятерню в пожженные осветлителем волосы, перебирает посеченные пряди, наматывает одну на палец и шепчет что-то успокаивающее. Минхек никогда не запоминает, но оно почему-то всегда работает.

А если Минхек спотыкается прямо в прихожей и с горем пополам вынимает ногу из ботинка, Хосок решается на самое безрассудное и интимное ─ несмелое, нежное объятие. Он гладит взмокшими руками спину, обводит лопатки, утыкается носом Минхеку в висок, полной грудью вдыхая запах шампуня с лаймом, и не говорит ни единого слова.

В такие моменты Хосока переполняет самое настоящее счастье, а Минхек обретает уверенность в том, что они на самом деле поступают правильно.


	3. Волшебство вне Хогвартса

─ Минхек-а, ─ Хосок кладет руку на чужое плечо ─ конечно же, поверх теплого одеяла ─ и с улыбкой шепчет на ухо, ─ Минхек-а, ты опоздаешь.

─ Мне ко второй, ─ сонно бормочет Минхек и утыкается лицом в подушку, явно не желая вставать. Сейчас, наверное, где-то семь утра, и он уверен лишь в двух вещах:  
1) самое сложное в любом дне ─ это начать;  
2) если бы можно было засудить человека за шепот, Минхек бы засудил.

─ Тебе ко второй в четверг, а сегодня вторник.

─ А ты прям все знаешь, ─ отвечает Минхек, наконец оторвавшись от подушки, и в тот же миг жадно вдыхает легкий аромат кофе, пускай и растворимого.

Минхек думает, что ради такого, в общем-то, не жаль пробуждаться. Хосок думает, что этот заспанный вид и взъерошенные светлые волосы ─ отличный повод, чтобы пересилить себя и встать пораньше еще много-много раз.

Осень, серая и холодная, врывается в маленькую комнату через приоткрытые шторы, а солнце боязливо выглядывает из-за горизонта и уже совершенно не греет. В такую погоду выбираться из-под одеяла ни капли не хочется, но Минхеку все же удается, потому что пары никто не отменял и на удивление радостный Хосок делает каждое утро немного лучше, хотя об этом ему, конечно, никто никогда не скажет.

─ Хен, у тебя такое хорошее настроение, ─ подмечает Минхек уже в прихожей, застегивая пальто, и, наверное, совсем чуть-чуть завидует, так как сам даже дышит через силу.

─ У нас выходные совпали сегодня, ─ радостно сообщает Хосок, смотря в зеркало. ─ Я даже могу встретить тебя прямо после пар, если хочешь.

─ Ну-у-у…─ тянет Минхек и изо всех сил пытается сделать вид, что задумался. ─ Если что, я заканчиваю к трем.

─ Я знаю, ─ оповещает Хосок и обещает прийти вовремя, пока поправляет свой шарф, наверное, в сотый раз.

─ Да красивый, красивый, ─ уверяет Минхек, устав дожидаться, и почти сразу добавляет: ─ Надевай шапку и пошли уже.

─ Как скажешь, мам, ─ с беззлобной усмешкой соглашается Хосок и проскальзывает за дверь. Минхек в ответ красноречиво молчит.

Дорога в университет похожа на ад, потому что вряд ли на свете существует что-то хуже утренней толкучки в вагоне метро. Минхек переживает это ежедневно и как-то упускает тот момент, когда Хосок перестает лишь придерживать и бессовестно прислоняется, сокращая расстояние между телами буквально до миллиметра. И не то чтобы он нарочно ─ просто отодвинуться в такой ситуации особо некуда, и Хосок теперь даже не старается, хотя раньше у него каким-то волшебным образом получалось.

Минхек выходит на три станции раньше и нехотя плетется в университет. Он бы с радостью развернулся и ушел домой, но есть такая ужасная вещь, как будущее, и о нем надо иногда думать.

Когда пары наконец-то заканчиваются, Минхек ловит себя на мысли, что в его жизни слишком много похожих на ад вещей и положение спасает только стоящий у ворот Хосок, который, к слову, приковывает к себе чужие взгляды, пускай и ничего для этого не делает. Минхек не собирается на это реагировать ─ давно уже привык ─ и просто машет рукой в знак приветствия.

Небо обволакивают серые тучи, а до дома идти целую вечность, но отчего-то добираться в транспорте ни капли не хочется. Да и кому вообще нужны солнце и тепло, когда рядом ничуть не хуже светит и греет Ли Минхек? Он улыбается, болтает без умолку и находится настолько близко, что может с легкостью коснуться крепкого плеча Хосока своим, что, собственно, и делает, но только на секунду, как будто бы ненароком.

─ Знаешь, хен, я тут подумал, ─ начинает Минхек, ─ было бы здорово, если бы мы учились чему-то по-настоящему интересному, необычному.

─ Как в Хогвартсе?

─ Как в Хогвартсе, ─ подтверждает он и мечтательно улыбается. ─ Мы бы летали на метлах, умели колдовать и варить зелья. Только представь.

─ Волшебство существует, ─ уверяет Хосок и, подняв с земли маленькую сухую палочку, протягивает ее Минхеку. ─ Вот, произнеси заклинание.

─ Авада кедавра! ─ немного подумав, восклицает Минхек, а Хосок тут же принимается возмущаться:

─ Ты что, настолько меня не любишь? ─ он театрально вздыхает и, отмахнувшись, отходит подальше, всем своим видом показывая, что смертельно обиделся, а Минхек в это время прокручивает в голове все части Гарри Поттера и пытается вспомнить заклинание получше.

─ Акцио, хен, ─ еле слышно проговаривает Минхек, а Хосок с улыбкой подлетает к нему вплотную, кажется, со сверхзвуковой скоростью, и тут же забывает о своей обиде.

─ Видишь, все получилось.

─ Ага, ─ соглашается Минхек. ─Только там этим заклинанием не людей, а метлы притягивали.

─ Вот и надо было тебе все испортить…─ бурчит Хосок и уже собирается заново дуться, но вдруг его посещает гениальная мысль.

Хосок не знает, как так получилось, и не хочет объяснять или предупреждать ─ просто осматривается и, убедившись, что людей вокруг почти нет, подхватывает Минхека на руки и несется вперед так быстро, как только может. Сам же Минхек понимает не сразу и, конечно, требует прекратить. А потом кладет голову Хосоку на грудь и начинает думать, что, наверное, это все-таки немножко лучше метлы.

Когда Минхеку наконец позволяют встать на ноги, солнце понемногу ускользает за горизонт, а тучи только сгущаются. Хосок все еще находится непозволительно близко и выглядит так, будто ни капельки не устал, даже отдышаться не собирается. А Минхек, который обычно после первых же секунд бега чувствует себя, как после марафона длиной в вечность, от такой неземной выносливости в полном ужасе.

─ Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я? ─ начинает Хосок.

─ Гарри Поттер? ─ мгновенно отвечает Минхек, робко касаясь чужой руки своими уже замерзшими пальцами.

─ С первой части?

─ Купим рамена по пути?

─ Идеально, ─ заключает Хосок и покрепче сжимает холодную ладонь Минхека в своей, потому что на дворе вечер, тихая улица на окраине города совершенно пуста и, наверное, уже можно.

Каждый раз, когда Хосок открывает дверь в квартиру, на его лице сияет широкая, искренняя улыбка, потому что иметь свой собственный ключ бесценно и нарадоваться этому все никак не получается. Сейчас происходит то же самое, и, должно быть, это одна из тех вещей, которые никогда не меняются. Обыденностью здесь является еще кое-что ─ противный белый комок шерсти, который к Минхеку мило ластится, а Хосока царапает и кусает за пальцы.

─ Нора, ─ ласково зовет Минхек и гладит со всей любовью и нежностью, какая только может быть в человеческих руках. Хосок не завидует. Вот вообще ни разу.

Ну, разве что совсем чуть-чуть.

Минхек заботливый, внимательный и слишком добрый хозяин, который позволяет своему питомцу если не все, то очень многое, поэтому Нора, наевшись до отвала, располагается между ним и Хосоком не иначе как специально и даже не думает устремлять свой взгляд на экран. Хосок же, напротив, смотрит первую часть Гарри Поттера на удивление увлеченно, будто впервые, и в процессе за обе щеки уплетает рамен прямо на кровати, потому что как вообще можно смотреть фильм и ничего при этом не есть, извините, так неинтересно. Минхек лишь с улыбкой наблюдает и к своей порции почти не прикасается.

Он тоже делает успехи и понемногу узнает Хосока, поэтому и предложил взять именно рамен. Хосок его обожает и, наверное, может есть бесконечно, а желудок этого человека, кажется, не имеет дна, так что последние пару недель Минхек подумывает научиться готовить хоть что-нибудь.

Время летит до ужаса быстро, и к концу «Узника Азкабана» Минхек сладко спит, уронив голову на чужое плечо. Хосок вдыхает уже привычный аромат шампуня и совсем не хочет вставать, но приходится, потому что все убрать и выключить свет кому-то надо. 

Он возвращается в постель почти сразу и бесшумно склоняется над Минхеком, опираясь на свою слегка дрожащую, взмокшую руку. Минхек тихо и размеренно дышит. Хосок не дышит вообще. Он робеет, заливается краской и нервно сглатывает, когда до чужих губ остается буквально несколько сантиметров, потому что есть четкие рамки, границы, которые они вдвоем каким-то образом обозначили, пускай и не сказали об этом ни единого слова. И сейчас Хосок готов наплевать на давно проведенную черту и совершить нечто неприемлемое. Он собирает всю свою решимость в кулак, прикрывает глаза и лишь на секунду, за которую успевает умереть, наверное, тысячу раз, накрывает губы Минхека своими, а через мгновение молниеносно отстраняется, словно ошпаренный.

Минхек в лице никак не меняется, и Хосок облегченно выдыхает, хотя его щеки горят, а сердце колотится как сумасшедшее. Он утыкается лицом в подушку и пытается найти как можно больше оправданий своему безрассудству, но почти сразу из водоворота мыслей его вырывает тихий, хрипловатый голос:

─ Шалость удалась.

И в этот самый момент Хосок всерьез думает, что умереть во сне, в принципе, не так уж и плохо, а потом Минхек неожиданно утыкается лбом ему в плечо. Нет, пожалуй, лучше умереть прямо сейчас.


	4. Наоборот

Минхек понимает, что его нехило так развели, только в начале декабря, когда восстанавливает свой режим дня и они с Хосоком постепенно меняются местами. Именно в этот период Минхек замечает чрезвычайно важную вещь: Хосок не заботливый и надежный хен, а взрослый ребенок, который пока только пытается таковым стать. И за детьми, конечно же, необходимо присматривать. 

Хосока невозможно уложить спать вовремя. Он из тех людей, которые могут заниматься какой-то незначительной ерундой до глубокой ночи, и ранний подъем ему совсем не помеха. В таких случаях с утра Минхек просыпается, скорее, не от будильника, а от протяжного, вымученного стона и не может понять, как этот человек находил в себе силы просыпаться пораньше первое время. А еще начинает думать, что Хосок чем-то похож на тех, прости, Господи, недомужей, что расслабляются сразу же после свадьбы. Но свадьбы-то не было, черт возьми. 

Хосок не умеет тепло одеваться — давно не новость, но все же — он отрицает необходимость пижамы, свитера, шапки и всего такого прочего, но шарф носит исправно. Минхек думает, что это неплохая идея, и потихоньку откладывает деньги на что-нибудь зимнее. И причиной тому служит беспокойство не только о Хосоке, но и о его подписчиках в инстаграме, потому что они не заслужили этого. 

Хосок часто теряет свои вещи — не в смысле одежду, а в смысле какие-то мелкие принадлежности — и делает это настолько искусно, что потом ничего днем с огнем не сыщешь. Ручку, флешку, наушники и все такое терять, в общем-то, не очень страшно, но вот ключ от квартиры — это, конечно, высший пилотаж, браво. Минхеку тогда пришлось уйти с последних двух пар, чтобы кое-кто попал домой. 

Хосоку нужно много внимания. Он не говорит об этом вслух, но каким-то образом дает понять настолько ясно, что Минхек сам тянется за прикосновениями и в такие моменты особенно четко осознает, что его провели, а он, как последний дурак, опять купился, потому что дети — это главная слабость и трогать Хосока, судя по комментариям под фото, вовсе не наказание, а еще какая привилегия. 

В итоге Минхек делает вывод, что именно благодаря натуре Хосока его так любит ребятня из приюта. К слову, они вдвоем все еще частенько туда захаживают после учебы и таким образом скрашивают серые будни. Минхек, как и раньше, любит детишек до невозможности и совсем не устает от них — напротив, отдыхает от повседневной суеты и на полном серьезе думает, что смог бы воспитать своих. А потом смотрит на Хосока и понимает, что ко второму пока еще не готов. 

Но, несмотря на все вышесказанное, Хосок не надоедает и не обременяет. Он ласковый, внимательный и, наверное, заслуживает всего самого мягкого, сладкого и душистого, так что руки чешутся прикоснуться, даже если повода нет. В таких случаях Минхеку кажется, что у Хосока раздвоение личности, но это не пугает, а, напротив, умиляет неимоверно, потому что Вонхо выглядит горячо и даже огнеопасно, а Хосок всем сердцем хочет чужого тепла. Минхек, в общем-то, обеими руками за — во всех смыслах — и Хосок благодарен.

Но в этой бочке меда есть и ложка дегтя: Хосок до одури хорош собой, и Минхеку чертовски неловко постоянно находиться рядом. Не то чтобы он чувствует себя совсем уж никчемным, но все познается в сравнении, и здесь разница налицо. Шин Хосок, который, кажется, родился где-то на вершине Олимпа, идеален настолько, что глазам больно. А Минхек это просто Минхек. Худощавый, бледный, совершенно обычный. Он всегда спит в футболке и укрывается, хотя в комнате достаточно тепло, просто чтобы не смотреть самому, не показывать и не сравнивать. А потом, одной тихой зимней ночью, Хосок прижимается голой грудью к спине Минхека и утыкается носом ему в затылок, отчего кожа под футболкой тут же мокреет, а сам Минхек мелко вздрагивает.

— Красивый, — шепчет Хосок, обнимая ненавязчиво, бережно и со всей своей нежностью, — ты такой красивый, Минхек-а. 

Минхек в секунду густо краснеет — не может не. Но позже легко засыпает в крепких руках и под теплым одеялом на двоих, потому что верит.


	5. (Не) свидание

Минхёк начинает свой день с Хосока, кофе и инстаграма — именно в такой последовательности — и для нищего студента-задолжника чувствует себя непозволительно счастливым. Выбираться из нежных объятий и вставать с постели становится всё сложнее просто потому, что рука Хосока тёплая и тяжёлая, а ещё он до последнего не хочет её убирать. Минхёк в домработницы, в общем-то, не нанимался, а Хосок не может отодрать себя от кровати, так как ложится слишком поздно, поэтому в какой-то момент они находят гениальное решение проблемы — камень-ножницы-бумага. Проигравший встаёт первым и делает кофе, и сегодня эта участь выпадает на долю Хосока. Минхёк провожает его с победной улыбкой и вспоминает то время, когда никакие игры были не нужны. Но сейчас, наверное, можно распределить обязанности, потому что Минхёк давно уже в полном порядке, а Хосок всё чаще включает ребёнка — продуманный засранец — и его чарам противостоять невозможно. Никто и не пытается больше. 

Кофе выходит, как всегда, отвратным, потому что растворимый и самый дешёвый, но выбирать не из чего. Минхёк, делая первый глоток, открывает инстаграм, пусть и не собирается ничего публиковать. Он жмёт на профиль Хосока и, натыкаясь там на их совместные селфи или фото в тёплой одежде, по-дурацки улыбается. Сам Хосок, очевидно, делает то же самое, хоть и пытается спрятаться за кружкой.

— Минхёк-а, может, сходим куда-нибудь? Воскресенье всё-таки. 

— Ты что, приглашаешь меня на свидание? — вдруг выдаёт Минхёк и очень старается убрать улыбку с лица (получается плохо, но это ничего). 

— Ну-у-у...— Хосок краснеет до кончиков ушей и утыкается взглядом в скатерть, прямо как те дети, что на семейном просмотре фильма не знают, куда себя деть, когда дело доходит до откровенных сцен. Минхёк смотрит на фотографии Вонхо, смотрит на Хосока сейчас и едва не взрывается смехом, потому что это чересчур мило и только он знает. 

— Куда пойдём? Гулять холодно, а тратить особо нечего. 

— В кино? Или, может, в кафе какое-нибудь? — предлагает Хосок, проглатывая слащавое и банальное «лишь бы с тобой». 

Минхёк согласен на всё, потому что он, в общем-то, того же мнения. 

Хосок любит ночные сеансы — есть в них что-то особенное, когда идёшь не один, к тому же людей гораздо меньше, чем днём. Минхёк отпирается всеми своими силами, потому что он вообще-то привык спать ночью и завтра понедельник, но в итоге всё равно сдаётся (только потому, что дешевле, конечно же, а не из-за Хосока, который прямо сейчас сияет, как тысяча вольфрамовых лампочек). Но перед этим они договариваются выпить нормального кофе где-нибудь неподалёку от кинотеатра. 

День пролетает буквально со скоростью света — разве в выходные бывает иначе — и особенно остро это ощущается в тот момент, когда Минхёк осознаёт, что через полчаса выходить, а он так и не выбрал подходящую одежду. Хосок к этому времени успевает сменить три рубашки и столько же свитшотов, а одеколон выбирает, кажется, целую вечность, хотя флакона всего два и один из них даже не его. Минхёк думает, что так тщательно готовиться к походу в кино точно ненормально, и в итоге просто берёт с полки наименее мятое и наиболее тёплое — любимый свитер кремового цвета и джинсы, а Хосок смотрит на это и невольно расплывается в широкой улыбке, потому что Минхёку, такому светлому, мягкому и уютному, до одури идёт и рядом с ним самому хочется одеться теплее. Собственно, именно по этой причине Хосок останавливается на недавно купленном свитере и зачем-то зарывается в него лицом перед тем, как надеть. 

Перед выходом Минхёк по обыкновению своему напоминает про шапку, и Хосок даже не острит больше, потому что приятно, но это секрет. Вагон метро почти пустой— надо же, так бывает — и никакой толкучки нет, но почему-то Минхёк всё равно плотно прижимается к надёжному плечу слева, и Хосок понимает, что, кажется, в последнее время улыбается слишком часто, потому что с Минхёком иначе не получается. Он как зефир в шоколаде, яблоко в карамели, песочное печенье с джемом и вообще как все лучшие сладости на этой планете — не приторные, а самые вкусные, ароматные и манящие, чтобы под вечер с фруктовым чаем и новым фильмом. И Хосок чудом сдерживается, чтобы не сказать это вслух, потому что нелепо, глупо, слащаво и не к месту. 

Первая остановка — уже знакомое кафе, в котором Минхёк когда-то работал. Он отмечает про себя, что в качестве посетителя здесь присутствовать куда приятнее, и ищет глазами Чжухона, чтобы поздороваться, перекинуться парой слов, но не находит. Сегодня на месте только две девушки и какой-то новый видный официант. Он привлекает внимание, выглядит непозволительно круто и говорит с акцентом — почему-то именно в этот момент Минхёк вспоминает, что возлюбленная Чжухона вроде бы из Китая, и решает на всякий случай уточнить парочку деталей, когда представится возможность встретиться или хотя бы созвониться. А пока у него просто нет времени об этом думать, потому что Хосок прямо здесь, такой счастливый, обворожительный, открытый для бесед. Он заказывает себе стандартный американо, а Минхёк просит капучино с банановым сиропом и ловит на себе мимолётный взгляд официантки. Она, кажется, тоже новенькая — во всяком случае, Минхёк её не помнит — смуглая, с собранными в хвост длинными волосами и приветливой улыбкой. Он смотрит с ответным дружелюбием и теплом, но лишь на пару секунд, потому что кое-кто напротив всё равно улыбается красивее. 

— Нравится? — безо всякого спрашивает Хосок, когда девушка уходит достаточно далеко. 

— Что? — Минхёк соображает не сразу.— Нет, с чего бы это. 

— А ты ей понравился. 

— Да брось, — отмахивается он, — лучше скажи, как мы вставать завтра будем. 

— Есть предложение не вставать вообще. 

— С моими долгами это вряд ли. Да и у тебя там, наверное, завал со всем, кроме физкультуры. 

— Молчал бы, у тебя даже с ней проблемы. 

— Спасибо, что напомнил, — Минхёк устремляет взгляд в окно, всем своим видом демонстрируя глубочайшую обиду длиною жизнь, и отвлекается, только когда официантка приносит заказ.

Она ставит поднос на столик, и Минхёк замечает рядом со своим стаканом салфетку с номером телефона. Он изо всех сил старается притвориться, словно ничего не произолшло, но девушка задерживается подле него и смущённо отводит взгляд, словно ждёт хоть какой-то реакции. Хосок ждёт тоже, и из-за этого становится ещё более неловко. 

— Прости, — всё же начинает Минхёк, но вдруг осознаёт, что сказать, в общем-то, больше нечего, — правда, прости, — повторяет он и следом выдаёт первое оправдание, которое приходит в голову: — У меня уже есть кое-кто.

Сложно сказать, кто в этой ситуации страдает больше: отвергнутая незнакомка, Минхёк, не нашедший других причин для отказа, или Хосок, который сейчас судорожно прокручивает в своей голове каждый вместе прожитый день и искренне не понимает, как мог упустить столь важный момент. 

Они не говорят об этом ни в кафе, ни по пути в кинотеатр, потому что Минхёк не знает, уместно ли будет оправдываться, а Хосок понятия не имеет, как спросить. Он в панике вспоминает любимый шарф, каждый жест, взгляд и начинает думать, что, возможно, понял всё совершенно неправильно и у Минхёка такое видение дружбы. Молчание давит с невообразимой силой, и в итоге Хосок сдаётся первым:

— Минхёк-а, ты...— осторожно заговаривает он посреди узкой, пустой аллеи. 

— Да, — обрывает Минхёк, замедляя шаг, — у меня есть кое-кто. Наверное. 

— Ты мог сказать об этом раньше. 

— Знаешь, этот человек потрясающий.

— Мне неинтересно.

— Нет, послушай, он необыкновенный. Такой внимательный, нежный и красивый настолько, что глаза режет, — Минхёк нервно сглатывает и утыкается взглядом в звёздное небо, подбирая слова, — а еще он теряет вещи, не может тепло одеваться и выкладывает обнажёнку в инстаграм. 

— Думаешь, ему стоит прекратить это делать? — предполагает Хосок и очень старается не улыбаться. 

— Было бы здорово. 

— А у меня, может, тоже есть кое-кто, чтоб ты знал. 

— Да ну? 

— Он такой...— Хосок мнётся и пытается сформулировать мысль, как надо, но выдаёт только простое: — Такой, что ты бы сам влюбился, если бы я описал. Но я даже не знаю, можно ли мне целовать его. 

— Можно, — на автомате отвечает Минхёк, но тут же робко добавляет: — ну, то есть я так думаю.

Хосок не знает, какое чувство в нём на данный момент сильнее: смущение или самое настоящее счастье. Он касается чужой щеки так мягко и трепетно, словно всё ещё боится, что неправильно понял, но Минхёк обращает в пыль все сомнения, как только накрывает чужую ладонь своей. Хосок замирает буквально в миллиметре от цели и тут же вспоминает их первый поцелуй, который вообще-то даже поцелуем назвать нельзя. Сейчас всё совершенно иначе, и Минхёк сам подаётся навстречу, потому что теперь действительно можно. 

Хосок вскоре пользуется столь очевидным приглашением, но до сих пор немножко чувствует себя виноватым за прошлый раз. Минхёк доверчиво прикрывает глаза и думает повторить уже в кинотеатре, потому что Хосок на самом деле не виноват ни в чём.


End file.
